Spock and the Rose Garden
by Botsey
Summary: Spock is determined to present Nyota and his sons with a gift. Of course it will be beautiful but also filled with memories for him. He has support from his father, Sirin & his family, his inlaws, & the Embassy, So, how will it remain a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, let me again thank StarQuilter57 for the use of Sirin and his family in this work of fiction. Dear lady, my wish for you is speedy treatment and recovery.**

**To anyone not familiar with FanFic-I do not own or profit monetarily from this work of fiction. But emotionally, I am 'Paid In Full'.**

**Please excuse any errors-grammatical, spelling, etc. This work has been posted without the aid of a beta. ( Who no doubt would have 'red penciled' some portions. :0)**

**Dear Readers:**

**We will now visit Spock and Nyota during the final days of her pregnancy and then the delivery of their twin sons. Of course, friends and family are quite involved.. How is Spock able to surprise his beloved with his special gift? What assistance is received from his father, her family and their friends? Read, only if you want to see their bond grow even stronger and wish to get swept up into their lives and their deep love and devotion. **

**We will also be privy to the continued and growing male bond between Sirin, Lo'vaak and Spock. Hopefully, this relationship will be explored extensively through the birth of children, marriages and grandchildren. But that is really far down the pike.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Botsey**

**SPOCK AND THE ROSE GARDEN**

**Chapter 1**

**Amanda's Legacy…**

A little while after he and Nyota moved into their home, Spock laid in their bed and watched his wife as she slept. It always amazed him that he never tired of just looking at her. In every activity of her life, his eyes adored her. Her hair lay loose against the pillow and he was able to determine that she was still in REM sleep. The sheet was pulled taunt against her growing belly and he had to resist the urge to kiss it. Nyota had predicted, that his human side would surface prominently during her pregnancy. He knew that at one time in his life, that thought might have distressed him. But as he remembered his father confession…'I married her because I loved her…" there was no shame, in his own personal evolution.

It was at a time such as this, that he almost could not believe how, his life, up to this point, had turned out. He had long ago discovered that everything good had come to him was because of or through Nyota. She, even though human, was the instrument pivotal to his maintained Vulcan center, his contentment and as illogical as it might seem, his happiness. What added to this in fullest measure was the presence of his sons, as they nestled inside his beloved's body. Every day he shared thoughts with their ever growing consciousness. At this point of their development they even sensed his presence before he reached out to them. Nyota would giggle and described their time of bonding as, 'Spock, taking the boys out for a little explore.'

He included her in these session when he placed her hand on top of his as his splayed across her abdomen. Spock had shown her how their sons looked and she had seen them as they touched one another and sucked their thumbs.

As a communication specialist she acknowledged their sons' need to hear sounds and voices, so Nyota read to them every day and familiarized them with the great musical masters. She kept a journal documenting every day of her pregnancy. On occasions, Spock played his ka'athyra and they sang together, just for them.

Spock was also very satisfied with the house that they now shared as man and wife. He remembered fondly how his cousin Sirin's family had welcomed them as they opened the door leading from the vestibule. Nyota was welcomed warmly by Sirin, and his family.*

Rachel, Sirin's wife had even bought dinner to their house that first day and they all shared it in the lovely dining room*. It was comforting to know that his cousin's wife had undergone three successful pregnancies, even though, with each, she had problems with copper poisoning. She and her mother, Esther, had immediately taken Nyota under their wings. Their oldest son, Jason, was so happy to be able to be around his 'Uncle Spock' again. He had grown into a mirror image of Spock, so much so that it set Nyota's mind racing as to how their own sons would look. The three children were very excited about the coming of new cousins.

Spock's initial request, as far as the location of a house was, 'in your neighborhood'. As it turned out, they were in truth neighbors because Sirin's backyard abutted theirs and they had made plans to place a common gate in the fence they shared.

Many nights since their arrival here at their home, Spock had thought about his mother. Not in the terrifying way that had caused nightmares and anger. No, these memories, softened by time were begging for a tangible outlet. This had bought him to a wonderful conclusion. He would memorialize his mother by duplicating her Vulcan rose garden in their backyard. He would make the area child friendly, and beautiful. It would be his own project from start to finish with a special addition that would have been impossible on Vulcan. He would center the garden around a fountain, similar to the one that was dedicated to his mother at the Mayo Clinic in Rochester Minnesota, her home city and state.**

Spock reached for the PADD that was on his nightstand and began taking notes-dimensions, stone paths, hedges, fencing, lantern selections and a sketch of the fountain he and Nyota had seen in that memorial garden. He had to formulate a plan to make sure that he would be able to surprise Nyota with this project. He was hoping to be able to work on it to its completion while Nyota was in the hospital after delivery of the twins.

When he told Sirin about his idea he instantly gained twelve additional supportive hands. When Lo'vaak's, Christine's fiancée had heard about it, he also volunteered. *** Sirin asked Spock if he would object to him continuing the garden into his yard. Spock agreed, as long as his was completed first, as a present to Nyota and their sons. This was agreed upon.

Sirin marveled at how domesticated Spock had become. While he was a cadet, with few exceptions, Sirin had only known him to be bookish and an introvert. His marriage and impending fatherhood had made him assertive, verbal and demonstrative. Sirin and his wife concluded Nyota was responsible for these wonderful developments.

Despite the fact that Spock no longer taught at the Academy, he would on occasion visit the site, seeking out old acquaintances. Besides that he was always ready to take on new competitors in 3D chess. They would post their challenges on the announcement board by the library. If only a game was involved, Spock was usually back home within an hour.

Nyota could feel that he was indeed restless, maybe he considered the possibility of going back to the Academy to teach. He had not brought up the subject, but she knew when he was ready, he would. Of course, she could imagine what he would say if she brought up that topic in light of the frequency of his visits to the Academy… "It is logical to keep contact with old acquaintances."

He would remind her, "After all, Star Fleet should hold special memories for both of us, how else would we have met? Our continued association might at some future time serve to benefit all parties." To a human it might seem that such a thought was self-serving, but to Vulcan it was viewed as forward planning, looking to the future with absolute purpose. And besides, she knew that while there at the Academy, playing 3D chess with students and faculty members he was catching up on all the new projects, classes, and departments proposed by the Academy. At this juncture, she was far too tired and preoccupied with decorating the nursery to really be proper company, so his actions were quite acceptable.

Nyota had just seated herself in the nursing chair and put her feet up when Spock came in, just a bit winded. He knelt down beside her and positioned his hand to 'speak' to his sons. Nyota brushed his slightly rumpled hair from his forehead.

"I do wish I could have joined you on your run," she whispered.

"Soon, Ashayam," was his reply as he kissed her. "That jogging stroller was given to the four of us," was his comment..

She smiled as he extended his hand to assist her to her feet and then as a second thought he grasped her firmly by the waist and picked her up and carried her to the backyard. Seated on a bench with Nyota on his lap he enjoyed the bright sunlight and imagined what the garden would look like and the joy it would bring to his beloved. He smiled inwardly and brought her closer to him burrowing his face in her hair. She sighed and snuggled closer and said, "This is where our boys will have their greatest memories-the times they will spend here with us."

"And we are starting them out now, and I think we should make this a daily activity," Spock whispered.

"I agree, we should walk everyday out here-our fresh air and exercise routine," she exclaimed.

Spock responded with, "Indeed."

He then gently placed his wife on her feet and tucked her arm into the crook of his elbow and they took their first steps.

She looked down at her belly and said, "OK boys, today is the first day of our Fresh Air and Exercise Program, hope you like it. If not, tough! You go where I go."

With that she smiled up at her husband and said, "OK Dad, lead the way."

Since all journeys start with the first step, here they were starting another one together. While they walked Spock mentioned that he had seen Sulu while at The Academy,

He informed her that Sulu was now serving as head of the Horticultural Department, but. to keep his skills as a pilot fresh, he also taught classes in that department. This was such a change from pilot on a star ship, but marriage could give one a new perspective.

Spock continued, "He told me to give you his regards. I invited him to visit us. Perhaps we can make dinner for our four families, if that is agreeable with you."

Nyota's face lit up, "Sulu is married!"

Spock always delighted in his wife's unbridled happiness and he visualized a weepy wife upon reunion with their ex-crew mate.

What he didn't tell her is that he had enlisted Sulu's assistance in the creation of a special gift for his wife.. It was with deep satisfaction that he lay beside his wife that night and experienced his sixth greatest inner smile ever.

Hope that you enjoyed it so far. Don't worry, we will be 'on time' for the wedding.

Botsey

*See my story, 'Just Looking for a Home'' for information about this welcome..

**See Aashlee Elizabeth's 'Insights' chapter 'Devotion' for further 'insights' into Spock's mind set.

***See my 'Christine Story' re Lo'vaak.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_A'rtu Banker Dector…_Prepare Garden Project

Spock envisioned the memorial garden and decided what features would work well in their limited space. The fountain and the meandering pathways were musts. Of course, the predominant flower would be the rose . However, evergreen hedges would add color in the cooler winter, and several dwarf fruit trees might add color in the Spring and give rewards later.

He had given thought to building an alcove where meditation could be practiced as a family. That thought almost overwhelmed him-family. As an only child, that thought could truly be an emotionally overpowering thought. This place for meditation would be where the 'Vulcan Way 'could be expounded, taught, reinforced and valued. Certainly, a place of beauty would add to the enjoyment of such explorations with his wife and sons. Although an illogical emotion, his human side embraced the happiness such thoughts brought to his mind.

Sirin suggested that they visit a few of the home improvement centers to find out which one provided the best prices. Since purchases in bulk would elicit the best prices, they decided their purchases would be made at the same time. While out they would also visit some of the garden centers. In addition Spock contacted Sulu and checked on that very special personal request he had made. Sulu mentioned he was hoping that there would be enough time to furnish that special gift and that he had put the entire horticultural staff at Star Fleet on this project. Spock was more than satisfied.

All the materials, were delivered and stored in Sirin's yard. On occasions, Spock would explain to Nyota he was going over to help Sirin with his yard project. Nyota was very happy that something occupied his thoughts and time in a constructive manner. She knew her husband well enough to know that whatever that project was, he would not rest until it was completed.

As a subterfuge, Sirin and Spock constructed a few raised beds for planting. That would satisfy Nyota's curiosity. She even mentioned on one of their backyard walks that perhaps Spock should consider doing something in their yard. He responded with, "I have pledged to work with Sirin, any additional activity must wait." His statement reinforced one of the qualities that Nyota found most endearing about her husband, he was a person of his word.

The weeks flew by. Nyota took her walks, Spock 'helping his cousin' and 'visiting his sons.' Be that as it may, in the middle of Nyota's eleventh month, heavy with children, her visit to the Star Fleet's clinic was ended with the strong suggestion by Dr. McCoy that she stay in bed, off her feet for the duration of her term. The doctors had no idea when she would deliver because of the twin's unique makeup. The doctor did not want to have her go into labor before the twin's time. So, they would take the route strongly dictated by caution.

Of course, this added bit of privacy, allowed Spock, on occasion, to do preparatory work in his own yard. After all, there was no window facing the yard in their bedroom. And if she did mention anything, he would truthfully say he was following Sirin direction.

Sirin's mother-in-law, Esther was so helpful. She prepared meals to feed two households. Nyota protested and Esther said, with a grin, "What are you going to do, get out of bed and run me out of your home? I doubt that very much!" As she patted Nyota's hands, she reminded her, "I'm an old pro in this department. Maybe I was suppose to be a mid-wife," she added as she tucked Nyota into the newly made bed and gave her a motherly kiss on the forehead. "I have to take care of you and my second set of grandchildren. I am truly a blessed woman."

Nyota heard the front door close as Esther left. She raised herself up on an elbow and decided that it didn't make sense to fight the call for sleep and she closed her eyes. That is how Spock found her when he came back from working in the backyards. He and Sirin had installed the common gate. They were very pleased with the result. They had created a shared arbor with benches on either side. Sirin and his boys would paint both sides. Spock decided that he would carry Nyota outside tomorrow and lie her on the new chase lounge he had just purchased. The fresh air would do her good and he would love her to see their handiwork.

Nyota smiled when Spock gently touched her stomach. "Hey Dad, unless you are testing for a role in a miner's movie, I see you and Sirin have been playing in the mud again. I certainly hope this does not forebode our sons' favorite activity in a few years." .

"Dirt or mud is comprised of elements that are essential to life, are part of our bodies. I cannot think of anything more healthy than earth to play in," was Spock's defense. For the meticulous Vulcan, who Nyota had for years never seen with a hair out of place, or a rumple in his uniform, this was indeed a reversal.

The next afternoon, after lunch, Spock announced his idea of a venture out of doors, "Ashayam, I think that the weather is favorable and you would benefit from lying down outside in the fresh air. If it is agreeable with you I will carry you there."

"May I have a side trip to the little girls room?" she requested. His strong arms swept her up and carried her to her requested destination. Once she was ready, he again picked her up to carry her outside. She felt his upper arm and commented, "Baby, you have been doing some serious 'beefing up.'

Beef? Beef?" he questioned. "Gaining muscle mass Spock," Nyota explained. "I guess Sirin is doing the same. By the way, what have you two been doing," she queried. "I will show you," was his confident reply as he exited the house with his wife in his arms. Nyota saw the new structure and the gate and even unpainted she felt it was indeed quite beautiful and, in appreciation, she rained butterfly kisses all over her husband's face.

That evening, Spock thought to contact Nyota's parents with news of his project. They immediately announced they would supply ebony seating for the meditation alcove. His father-in-law, Benjamin asked, "Where should these items be shipped?"

Without hesitation Spock stated, "Ship them to the embassy." Nyota's mother promised handmade baby clothes would be included in the shipment.

But this labor of love needed one more special touch. For this, he would contact his father. When informed of the project Sarek explained he would put the requested item on the next embassy ship bound for Terra. Spock mention the final surprise for his wife and Sarek was touched. As they parted, Spock's farewell, 'Live Long and Prosper, my Father," was answered with, 'Peace and Long Life to you my Son.' as their hands were positioned on the screen, his father's image faded. Spock indeed felt complete. His next communication to Vulcan would pobably include pictures of the finished project and possibly a family portrait-including his sons.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_Two Plus Two Equal…_

_Spock, Sirin and Lo'vaak had indeed bonded like brothers. The three of them worked on Spock's project together. Sirin and Lo'vaak when they were able, Spock, daily. After he took care of his wife's needs he would then return to the yard. For a scientist, not working in his area of expertise, it caused a shift in Spock's interest. Math became Spock's obsession. He measured everything at least twice, sometime three times before he cut, or built anything._

_On the twentieth day of Nyota's thirteenth month, Spock was in the backyard working with Sirin and Lo'vaak when he felt Nyota's first pangs of labor and her silent call to him. He dropped his shovel, turned to them both and said, "Nyota has started labor." Sirin a medical doctor, and Lo'vaak a Vulcan healer both dropped their rakes and rushed with Spock into the house. Upon reaching the bedroom, Nyota smiled at him and said, "Spock, I think today we will embrace our sons. Are you ready?" Spock restrained himself, for it truth, what he most wanted to do at that moment was to hold his wife close and kiss her repeatedly. _

_Sirin asked Spock for permission to touch Nyota and Spock nodded. He placed his hand over Nyota's stomach, looked at his watch and waited. Her contractions were not close enough for Spock to take her to the hospital. "How do you feel about walking Nyota? That might speed things up a bit," was Sirin's suggestion._

_Spock then went to the closet and pulled out the Mommy's/Babies' bag that had been in readiness for a few months. He then picked up Nyota and took her into the bathroom to wash her face and then with Sirin on one side and Spock on the other walked Nyota towards the backyard. She said, "I like the feel of the carpet between my toes, do you think we could just walk in the house?" This request provided a decree of relief for Spock. He really hoped that she would not get a glimpse of the yard until it was finished. _

_In the meantime Lo'vaak had contacted Christine. She promised to be there as soon as possible.._

_Every fifteen minutes they would allow Nyota to sit down. After an hour Sirin checked to see if her contraction were any closer together. Since this was her first child, and this was a special hybrid situation, he was basing some of his conclusions on his own experience with Rachel. In her case the light labor was the longest, and hard labor with its height of intensity and pain was of shorter duration. He hoped that this would be the case with Nyota. After Sirin had made certain calculations Spock excused himself and contacted Dr. McCoy. He was advised, when the contractions became seven minutes apart, please come to the medical facilities._

_Spock brought some ice chips to Nyota and she smiled at him for his thoughtfulness. _

_Sirin checked his watch, and discovered that he and Lo'vaak were due at the hospital in twenty-five minutes. He telephoned his house to see if either his wife or mother-in-law would be available to assist Spock. Both volunteered and Sirin and Lo'vaak left, telling Spock they would see him at the hospital. Spock had started Nyota on another round of walking when Rachel, who was also a doctor, and Esther came in. He was pushed away from his wife and the women took over walking her and checking her contractions. He retired to a chair-suddenly feeling quite useless. He decided that he would inform his father, his in-laws and Sulu of the events at hand and excused himself._

_Upon his return, it was discovered that her contraction were twelve minutes apart and Sirin's wife would have to leave to let the children in from school. She promised to return. Nyota reached for Spock as a contraction came and she weakly smiled. He gathered her up into her arms and sat down in a chair. "I will help you Ashayam," he said as his forehead touched hers. Nyota gave a deep sigh of contentment as he did so, and closed her eyes. Sirin's mother-in-law, Esther, viewing this private moment said, "Spock I think you could use a cup of tea," as she scurried away to the kitchen, leaving Spock and Nyota alone. _

_Spock splayed his hand across his wife's stomach just as another contraction came. He could feel the intensity and carried the wave of pain into his own body. He then sent to his sons thoughts that could be interpreted as, "This day you come to us to be touched and loved. We will belong together. Your presence is awaited." And almost as if they were jumping for joy, both boys responded with visible movement. Spock and Nyota observed in wonder._

_As Spock placed Nyota on her feet she gave an audible moan, and found it difficult to stand. Spock then checked the progression of her labor and discovered that now the contractions were eight minutes apart. Time to go! _

_Spock then put Nyota's long African inspired dress over her head and said, "When we are all back in this house we will be a family of four. Kissing her lightly he continued "Ashayam, I cherish thee, thank you for providing me with the ultimate expression of your love, our sons." And for a few brief seconds he just held her and placed his face down onto the crown of her head,, and took in her scent. They both knew that the events of this day would change their lives forever._

_Just as they exited the door, a flustered Christine arrived to assist. She hugged and kissed her friend and said, "Lo'vaak and I will be near you for the whole time."_

_Contrary to many Terran fathers, Spock arrived without incident at the hospital and he did not forget his wife's bag. Esther and Christine accompanied them, Christine carried the bag while Spock guided Nyota's wheelchair, and Esther held Nyota's hand. _

_We must report that our Daddy extraordinaire did not loose consciousness in the delivery room nor as a scientist, did not look repulsed by all the things associated with childbirth. He was enlisted to cut two umbilical that day and was the first to hold each of his sons before handing them to their mother. _

_As he looked at his sons and his Aduna, as illogical as it might seem, his Vulcan heart swelled with the human emotions of love and pride._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Special, Happiness…

The staff in the delivery room all agreed they were two of the most beautiful and perfectly formed babies ever seen. Both with very light tan skin and Vulcan eyebrows and ears. What more could Spock have asked for. Two perfect examples of Infinite Diversity/Infinite Combination, one of the foundations of The Vulcan Way. Perfect reflections of himself and his beloved. Spock could actually say, this day afforded him the most grounding experience of his life. He had the start of his own complete family.

After Nyota nursed the babies they were placed in their bassinets on either side of their mother. She looked so beautiful, even after her hours of labor. Sirin came by briefly, saw the babies and in a serious tone, all the while eyeing Spock said, "They are beautiful but where did they get those strange ears?" Nyota smiled and Sirin informed her she would have visitors later. He then rushed away to his office.

Sirin's mother-in-law, Esther, Christine and Lo'vaak were waiting patiently outside the delivery room and once she was settled they came in. Esther was the first to examine her new set of grandchildren. She kissed Nyota and said, "Its time for you to rest from your labors." Then Lo'vaak and Christine examined their 'nephews'. Nyota could not agree with Esther more as she felt her eyelids were flutter with the desire for sleep. Spock kissed his sons and then his Nyota and she murmured, "Spock, Baby, go home and rest. We will see you tomorrow." He stood before his wife conflicted, he desired to hold her through the entire night and listen to the soft breathing of his sons, but he did have a rose garden to plant.

Sirin had telephoned the garden center to deliver the plants and fountain at 7:00 am. Sulu and his contingency arrived at 7:30 and two staff members from the Embassy, the head gardener and his assistant, arrived a little after that, . All were very anxious to complete this task. The Vulcan gardener came with Sarek's packages. Spock had already laid the ground work for the alcove and the gardener's assistant took over that job. Sarek's package contained a large slab of rock native to New Vulcan and a stone fire pot for meditation that would fit in the niche of the alcove.

Ever precise, Spock provided each person with a printout showing the placement of each plant and tree. As soon as the fountain was positioned and connected, Sulu's contributions were planted on either side of it, they were truly beautiful. By four o'clock the rose garden was complete and Sirin took a group picture of everyone in the garden. There was no doubt in Sirin's mind how happy his family would be with the extension of this beautiful space into their own backyard. But until that time, the shared gate would allow all of them to share this little bit of paradise.

The next morning Nyota was discharged from the hospital. As Spock buckled their sons into their restraining seats Nyota said, "Baby, you've been playing in the dirt again, after we get the guys settled, I'll clean your nails." As they drove up into their driveway, Sirin's family came out, Jason was wheeling the stroller and all excitedly welcomed the 'new family' on the block. They motioned for them to come in the back door where there were no steps. Nyota looked puzzled but Spock placed his hand in the small of her back and guided her through the small walkway that lead to the back. He whispered in her ear, "It could not be wrapped but this is your gift…mother of my sons"

After Nyota's emotional display, much to the discomfort of the Vulcan Embassy's employees present, Spock took her arm and led her to the right side of the fountain, he bent down and said "Ashayam, I wish to present to you this new rose, The Lady Amanda." The flower is a beautiful yellow, gold and faint orange hybrid reflecting the colors of Vulcan. Taking her hand and leading her to the left side, he squatted and cradled the blossom of the other bush and said, "This is The Nyota." This flower is also yellow, her favorite color rose, but blushing pink on its outer pedals and opening to reveal a perfect star in its center. Spock then took Nyota over to see Sulu and meet his wife, a very beautiful tiny woman with apparent roots in the United States of African. Sulu had met her while visiting USA during the time of Spock's and Nyota's wedding. Nyota had already figured out the source of those two very special roses and she grasped Sulu's hand and asked his wife would she mind if she gave him a kiss. She nodded and replied in perfect Swahili, "We are family."

To Nyota's surprise, Toshi, Yumi, Patrick and Katie came through the side entrance and embraced her. Sarek was present as were Nyota's parents and her siblings. Ms Flippin**** and some of her staff, were taping the affair. Mr & Mrs Wong, had catered the affair. They had left a skeleton crew at the restaurant for three hours so that they and some of their employees could attend. Diago and Commander Sharpton sent their regards, they were away from San Francisco for R&R.*** The rest if the bridge and a large number of other crew members from the Enterprise were also present. Captain Kirk and of course, her attending physician, McCoy were at the front. All of these beloved ones present for the babies' presentation ceremony.

So in the backyard of their home, amidst floral beauty and loving family and friends, Nyota and Spock named their sons before the fire pit. The mother and father presented their sons to all present as S'chn T'gai Xon Hasa (Swahili Special) and S'chn T'gai Kov Heri (Swahili Happiness). May they live long and prosper.

Special thanks to the authors below who have served as my inspiration:

*See StarQuilter57 "Tuesday With Sirin"

**See Aashlee Elizabeth's "Insights"

***See StarTrekFanWriter "Dacartes Error"

**** For background on Ms Flippin see my, "To the Making of Many Books"


End file.
